1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transfer method used to transfer data via a physical transfer system among a plurality of independently provided transmitter/receiver apparatuses, and also relates to a method for forming a database of a transfer-scheduled transmitter/receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a data transfer method has been employed to transfer data via a computer network. More specifically, in a conventional computer network, the respective client machines issue a data transfer request to a server machine which has stored data thereinto, and then acquire the requested data from the server machine.
In the conventional data transfer method, since a client machine is communicated with a server machine in a one-to-one correspondence, even when the same data is transmitted from this server machine to a plurality of client machines, the above described one-to-one communication established between the server machine and the relevant client machine must be repeatedly carried out plural times. Also, in order to utilize the network, various sorts of setting operations should be executed in not only the server machine, but also the client machines. Namely, very cumbersome operations and also very cumbersome setting operations should be carried out by the operators.